A Very Charlie Brown Musical
by Dolores-the-Dip
Summary: There's a new family in town and the youngest daughter wants to make friends, but has a hard time doing so. Join this musical adventure to see how her friendship grows. Shoutout to musical lovers
1. Good Morning, Claudia

A Very Charlie Brown Musical

A Peanuts Musical

It was a bright and sunny Saturday morning in Birchwood as everyone was waking up to the chime of alarm clocks, well, except for one girl.

This said girl had been up nearly all night and showed no signs of sleeping at all. Her orange pigtails were thrown all over the place and her mint leave eyes had deep, black bangs under them.

"G-g-good morning world!" she called out, hoping to get an answer back. Soon she heard it: a brown beagle covered in spots was barking as it raced into her room, stepped on some of her drawings and jumped into her arms.

"Hi Gracie, d-did you sleep well?" the girl asked as the dog licked her face merrily.

"Good grief, Gracie, maybe you should've been named 'Licker' instead" she added, putting the dog down on the ground.

" _What're we doing today?"_ the dog asked itself, wagging it's little tail.

"There are so many things **to** do t-t-today; but saying Good morning is a start, especially to friends," the girl explained.

 _ **(Claudia)**_

 _ **Oh, oh, oh woke up today feeling**_

 _ **The way I always do**_

 _ **Oh, oh, oh hungry for something that I can't eat**_

 _ **Then I hear that beat**_

 _ **The rhythm of town starts calling me down**_

 _ **It's like a message from high above**_

 _ **Oh, oh, oh pulling me out to the smiles and the**_

 _ **Streets that I love**_

 _ **Good morning Birchwood**_

 _ **Every day's like an open door**_

 _ **Every night is a fantasy**_

 _ **Every sound's like a symphony**_

 _ **Good morning Birchwood**_

 _ **And some day when I take to the floor**_

 _ **The world's gonna wake up and see**_

 _ **It's Birchwood and me**_

"Claudia, it's 7:05 on a Saturday for Sparky's sake; why don't you sleep in this time?" an older girl with light brown hair and cat eye glasses asked from her room.

"Can't sleep in, Krissy; today's my day to shine" the orange haired girl replied.

"Whatever" the teenager responded back in annoyance.

 _ **(Claudia)**_

 _ **Oh, oh, oh look at my hair**_

 _ **What do can compare? With mine today**_

 _ **Oh, oh, oh I've got my hairspray and radio**_

 _ **I'm ready to go**_

 _ **The rats on the street all dance round my feet**_

 _ **They seem to say, "Claudia, it's up to you"**_

 _ **So, oh, oh don't hold me back**_

 _ **'Cause today all my dreams will come true**_

 _ **Good morning Birchwood**_

 _ **There's the tomboy who lives next door**_

 _ **There's the boy on his kitchen stool**_

 _ **They wish me luck as my life turns cool**_

 _ **Good morning Birchwood**_

 _ **And some day when I take to the floor**_

 _ **The world's gonna wake up and see**_

 _ **It's Birchwood and me**_

 _ **I know every step, I know every song**_

 _ **I know there's a place where I belong**_

 _ **I see all those party lights shining ahead**_

 _ **So someone invite me before I drop dead!**_

 _ **(Krissy)**_

 _ **Before she drops dead!**_

 _ **(Claudia)**_

 _ **So, oh, oh, give me a chance**_

 _ **Cause when I start to dance, I'm a movie star**_

 _ **Oh, oh, oh, something inside of me makes me move**_

 _ **When I hear that groove**_

 _ **My ma tells me no, but my feet tell me go!**_

 _ **It's like a drummer inside my heart**_

 _ **So, oh, oh, don't make me wait**_

 _ **One more moment for my life to start...**_

 _ **I love you Birchwood**_

 _ **Every day's like an open door**_

 _ **Every night is a fantasy**_

 _ **Every sound's like a symphony**_

 _ **And I promise Birchwood**_

 _ **That some day when I take to the floor**_

 _ **The world's gonna wake up and see**_

 _ **Gonna wake up and see**_

 _ **It's Birchwood and me (Yes, more or less we all agree)**_

 _ **It's Birchwood and me (Someday the world is gonna see)**_

 _ **It's Birchwood and me!**_

"So Gracie, what should we do today? Draw pictures? Watch YouTube?" Claudia asked as her dog barked happily. "'Go make friends'? Gracie, that's the best and worst idea you've ever had!" she exclaimed, hugging the beagle.

"Well sis, considering today's plans, how about a pick-me-up breakfast? Mom's making pancakes… do you want yours with or without peanut butter?" Krissy asked as she snickered to herself, her head popping out of Claudia's room.

"No peanut butter for me please…we don't need to wait 5 hours in ER again" the fire colored hair girl replied.

"Oka-how'd you remember that day? You were three and I was twelve" her sister asked.

"Want me to show you my scar?" the younger girl smirked.

"You win" Krissy sighed.

"Wow butter would be nice though, do we have any?" Claudia questioned.

"Just a little bit" her sister explained.

"I'll have the wow butter spread in that case" the redhead girl smiled. _"And then, I'll make some friends"_

A/N: And that was chapter 1 of my Peanuts musical. And now the disclaimers:  
Peanuts: Charles M Schulz

Song 1-Good Morning Baltimore: Hairspray

Claudia, Krissy and Gracie: LivingOnLaughs


	2. When Snoopy met Gracie

"Good morning mister mailman, have a nice day" Claudia smiled cheerfully. She was sporting a yellow t-shirt; blue sweatpants; pink, Velcro shoes; round, frameless glasses as she wore contacts and to top off her outfit was a blue bracelet on her right wrist.

"Today's gonna be my day!" she told Gracie, who smiled at her owner. "And nothing's gonna stop me now" she proclaimed as she headed out to the ball field.

There she saw a boy with a basketball like head tossing a baseball to a freckled girl sporting sandals and many, many Band-Aids.

"Hi there" the former called out to Claudia.

"Oh, h-hi there" Claudia quivered. Usually it was her saying hello to everyone, not vice-versa.

"Hey Claude, it's me; your neighbor…the name's Peppermint Patty but you mistake me for 'Spearmint Patty', anyways hi" the latter added.

"H-hi guys…mind if I w-watch?" the redhead asked.

"Go right ahead, pull up a seat" Peppermint Patty proclaimed.

"No thanks, I'll just s-sit here on the grass," Claudia explained.

"Suit yourself" Charlie brown smiled with a goofy grin.

Claudia watched in silent awe as he hit the balls to the tomboy as Gracie laid down on the grass, her tummy up in the air.

" _Are you new to town?"_ a white beagle asked the spotted one.

" _Yeah, and you?"_ the female dog responded, blushing.

" _No, I've lived here most of my life…my name's Snoopy, what's yours?"_ the male dog answered back.

" _Gracie and this is my owner, Claudia; nice to meet you"_ Gracie smiled, her tail wagging gleefully.

" _The round-headed-kid over there is my owner; but I like to think I own him,"_ Snoopy explained.

" _Neat…"_ Claudia's dog barked, sniffing Snoopy a little.

" _Yeah, I have a girlfriend; her name's Fifi and she's a war piolet"_ the non-normal dog responded.

" _Oh…then how about we go get a bite to eat? In all of this morning's excitement, Claudia forgot to feed me,"_ Gracie answered, sitting up.

" _Sure thing, Grace…as a WWI flying ace; I know a really good French café…follow me"_ Snoopy commanded as both beagles walked off to a small house in town. _"Here we are!"_ he answered.

" _This place looks cozy and warming"_ Gracie commented.

" _The French lass is quite cute too"_ Snoopy smiled. _"So pull up a chair, Grace,"_ he offered.

"Good morning, pilot de courage, what can I get you and your nouvelle amie?" the French lass asked upon seeing the two dogs in her kitchen.

" _We'll have two root beers please, no straws,"_ Snoopy ordered,

"You got it" the French lass smiled.

" _So Snoopy, what's your family life like?"_ Gracie asked, trying to make conversation.

" _I have a mom but I haven't seen her or dad since I left the Daisy Hill Puppy Farm; and I have a brother in Needles, a sister in Kansas, another sister and brother that I haven't heard from in years, two brothers that travel a lot and a brother that never understands me. I also can't visit my family roots, it's now a parking lot"_ the white beagle sighed.

" _That's a shame not being able to visit where you came from…I was born in an animal shelter; the experiment of crossbreeding a Dalmatian and Beagle together…in fact, until Claudia's family adopted me, my life was pointless"_ Gracie sighed.

"Here's your root beers" the waitress reminded the dogs, who sipped it in sorrow. "I've never seen you before, you're Claudia's dog, aren't you?" she asked.

Gracie nodded her head in agreement, letting out a sad woof.

"Nice to meet you; I'm Marcie" the girl introduced herself.

" _She's kind of cute, Snoopy,"_ Gracie whispered to her furry friend.

" _I agree, Gracie"_ Snoopy replied, unknowingly wagging his tail gleefully.

After the French lass finished serving the dogs their root beer, Snoopy led Gracie to his doghouse. _"Climb aboard the Sopwith Camel"_ he commanded.

" _You got it, Snoops"_ Gracie barked back.

 _ **(Snoopy)  
I can show you the world**_

 _ **Shining, shimmering, splendid**_

 _ **Tell me, princess, now when did**_

 _ **You last let your heart decide?**_

 _ **I can open your eyes**_

 _ **Take you wonder by wonder**_

 _ **Over, sideways and under**_

 _ **On a magic carpet ride**_

 _ **A whole new world**_

 _ **A new fantastic point of view**_

 _ **No one to tell us no**_

 _ **Or where to go**_

 _ **Or say we're only dreaming**_

Gracie's eyes widened as they took off in the sky, she noticed a small, yellow bird fly next to them upside down. _"Woodstock, Gracie; Gracie, Woodstock"_ Snoopy explained.

 _ **(Gracie)  
A whole new world**_

 _ **A dazzling place I never knew**_

 _ **But when I'm way up here**_

 _ **It's crystal clear**_

 _ **That now I'm in a whole new world with you**_

 _ **(Snoopy)  
Now I'm in a whole new world with you  
(Gracie)**_

 _ **Unbelievable sights**_

 _ **Indescribable feeling**_

 _ **Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling**_

 _ **Through an endless diamond sky**_

 _ **A whole new world**_

 _ **(Snoopy)**_

 _ **Don't you dare close your eyes**_

 _ **(Gracie)**_

 _ **A hundred thousand things to see**_

 _ **(Snoopy)**_

 _ **Hold your breath - it gets better**_

 _ **(Gracie)**_

 _ **I'm like a shooting star**_

 _ **I've come so far**_

 _ **I can't go back to where I used to be**_

 _ **(Snoopy)**_

 _ **A whole new world**_

 _ **(Gracie)**_

 _ **Every turn a surprise**_

 _ **(Snoopy)**_

 _ **With new horizons to pursue**_

 _ **(Gracie)**_

 _ **Every moment gets better**_

 _ **(Both)**_

 _ **I'll chase them anywhere**_

 _ **There's time to spare**_

 _ **Let me share this whole new world with you**_

 _ **(Snoopy)**_

 _ **A whole new world**_

 _ **(Gracie)**_

 _ **A whole new world**_

 _ **(Snoopy)**_

 _ **That's where we'll be**_

 _ **(Gracie)**_

 _ **That's where we'll be**_

 _ **(Snoopy)**_

 _ **A thrilling chase**_

 _ **(Gracie)**_

 _ **A wondrous place**_

 _ **(Both)**_

 _ **For you and me**_

"Snoopy! Gracie!" Charlie Brown called out as he, Peppermint Patty and Claudia walked over towards the doghouse.

"There you two are" Claudia cried out as Gracie jumped in her arms.

"Gee Chuck, he's a funny looking kid with a big nose, but he sure knows how to make a girl and her funny looking friend with a big nose happy" Peppermint Patty proudly added.

A/N: Welcome to the end of the chapter!  
Disclaimer for this chapter:  
Song 2-A Whole New World: Aladdin

Love you


	3. Claudia's Feeling The Love

"So Claude, what do you like doing for fun?" Peppermint Patty asked, nudging her next-door neighbor.

"W-well I like to draw and make music videos…I post them on Y-YouTube and I like to sing" Claudia quivered, hugging Gracie lovingly.

"Neat. I love baseball, football, soccer, basketball, ice skating, bowling, sleeping and eating junk food" the tomboy responded.

"Oh…n-nice" the redhead replied, sighing.

"Hey Claudia, want some of my sandwich? It's peanut butter, my favorite," Charlie offered, holding a half of a peanut butter sandwich.

"N-no thanks…I'm not allergic to peanut butter; but my body has a reaction to it," Claudia admitted as Gracie gulped the whole thing.

"Okay then" the lovable looser answered.

"Then again, I don't really like sandwiches anyways" the shy redhead added.

"Are you kidding, Claude? I love bologna sandwiches and Chuck here loves peanut butter" Peppermint Patty exclaimed.

"I'm s-s-serious: I don't like sandwiches…I'd just put some pieces of bacon in a warm English muffin though…does that count as a sandwich?" Claudia asked.

"Meh, sure" Patty replied bluntly.

After a while, Claudia blushed and walked away. "Mom, I'm home!" she called out.

"That's great, sis" Krissy responded, noticing a love-struck look on her sister's face. "Claudia? Claudia? Claudia Alexandra Grandin?" she asked.

"Oh, I'll b-be in my r-room" Claudia answered, walking up to her room and flopping onto her bed. "You'd think a girl would learn" she sighed as she hugged her stuffed animals: a teddy bear, a dragon and a Grumpy Cat.

 _ **(Claudia)**_

 _ **If there's a prize for rotten judgement**_

 _ **I guess I've already won that**_

 _ **No boy is worth the aggravation**_

 _ **That's ancient history, been there, done that!**_

 _ **(Stuffed animals)**_

 _ **Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'**_

 _ **He's the Earth and heaven to you**_

 _ **Try to keep it hidden**_

 _ **Honey, we can see right through you**_

 _ **Girl, ya can't conceal it**_

 _ **We know how ya feel and**_

 _ **Who you're thinking of**_

 _ **(Claudia)**_

 _ **No chance, no way**_

 _ **I won't say it, no, no**_

 _ **(Stuffed animals)**_

 _ **You swoon, you sigh**_

 _ **why deny it, uh-oh**_

 _ **(Claudia)**_

 _ **It's too cliché**_

 _ **I won't say I'm in love**_

Krissy watched her sister talk to her stuffed animals crazily. _"Meh, she's always been that way"_ she thought.

 _ **(Claudia)**_

 _ **I thought my heart had learned its lesson**_

 _ **It feels so good when you start out**_

 _ **My head is screaming get a grip, girl**_

 _ **Unless you're dying to cry your heart out**_

 _ **Oh**_

 _ **(Stuffed Animals)**_

 _ **You keep on denying**_

 _ **Who you are and how you're feeling**_

 _ **Baby, we're not buying**_

 _ **Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling**_

 _ **Face it like a grown-up**_

 _ **When ya gonna own up**_

 _ **That ya got, got, got it bad**_

 _ **(Claudia)**_

 _ **No chance, now way**_

 _ **I won't say it, no, no**_

 _ **(Stuffed animals)**_

 _ **Give up, give in**_

 _ **(Grumpy Cat stuffed animal)**_

 _ **Check the grin you're in love**_

 _ **(Claudia)**_

 _ **This scene won't play,**_

 _ **I won't say I'm in love**_

 _ **(Stuffed animals)**_

 _ **You're doin flips read our lips**_

 _ **You're in love**_

 _ **(Claudia)**_

 _ **You're way off base**_

 _ **I won't say it**_

 _ **Get off my case**_

 _ **I won't say it**_

 _ **(Stuffed animals)**_

 _ **Girl, don't be proud**_

 _ **It's O.K. you're in love**_

 _ **(Claudia)**_

 _ **Oh**_

 _ **At least out loud,**_

 _ **I won't say I'm in love**_

"So Claudia…got a boyfriend?" Krissy asked from the doorway with a snicker.

"N-no…I did meet a b-boy named Ch-Charlie Brown though…he's kinda cute" Claudia stuttered, blushing nervously.

"And you like him" Krissy responded with a knowing wink.

"I AM NOT!" Claudia shouted back.

"Pfft, as if, sis" the teen chuckled as she headed downstairs.

(A/N: Song 3-I Won't Say I'm In Love: Hercules)


End file.
